


Better Late

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Omegaverse Ordained [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha!Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, omega!kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9682514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: ...than never.





	

Kylo’s heats aren’t debilitating, but they’re annoying. There’s temporary stalls he can take, even to delay an entire heat if need be, but he prefers not to take them unless he has to.

It only takes about a day of really not-effective time out of his schedule, and a day or two beforehand of him being mildly cranky and fussy. No one is stupid enough to challenge Hux’s claim on him, so he’s perfectly fine out and about right up until the last minute. Even if they _did_ want to push their own claim, Kylo is more than strong enough to punch them through the deckplate for the presumption. He’s _taken_ , and he’s _happy_ , and he’s not a trophy to be passed around every season.

After a day of being convinced he Knows things (even if he doesn’t) and wanting more refined sugar and protein than usual, he retires early the next day, knowing his heat proper is due to hit. 

Hux has considerately put all the cushions on the bed, but he’s put them on _wrong_. Kylo sighs, and fusses them around. They feel like stones, so he fusses them again. And again. And eventually just drops onto them, and yells at the room’s thermostat for being wrong.

And then at Hux for not being home when he needs him. His body is warming up, getting ready for the Baby that Hux is supposed to put in him (but won’t, but try telling his womb that), and his hole has already flushed ready, and now it feels vaguely sticky. The slick won’t really pool until Hux arrives, or he’s left in this state for too long. Hux never makes him wait excessively, but it feels like it.

His cock presses against the comfortable sweatpants he’s wearing ready. Maybe he should put on sexy lingerie, but when his slick starts up properly, it would just ruin it. He thinks about where Hux must be, and wonders if his rut is starting properly, yet.

Hux tends to be even _more_ rank-conscious around his own cycle, which falls almost perfectly with his own. He reminds everyone of their place, and is even harder to impress, or satisfy. Spot checks and audits, and Hux knows his staff _hate_ being on duty near him. The fact he reeks of sexual success also won’t help.

Right now, Kylo is dry-humping a pillow, and Hux isn’t here. He presses the comm, and waits.

And waits.

And…

“Hux, damnit!”  


“What is it?”  


“Why aren’t you home?”  


“I had something to deal with, first. You don’t like me bringing work home.”  


“I’m _horny_.”  


“And you can’t wait half an hour?”  


“No! I’m your mate! And I need you!”  


There’s a moment’s pause, and Kylo considers sending his comm across the room.

“What are you wearing?” Hux asks, instead.  


“Seriously.”  


“Do you want to wait half an hour? Or longer?”  


“No!”  


“Then answer me: what are you wearing?”  


“Your uniform, and I’m getting it all sticky because of how wet I am, you idiot.”  


“Did no one ever teach you how to share erotic fantasies?”  


“No, I was busy learning helpful things. Do you want the truth, or do you want a fantasy?”  


“I want the truth, Kylo.”  


“Fine: I’m wearing my black sweatpants, and my balls are hot, and I’m humping a pillow because you’re not here.”  


“That doesn’t sound very omega-like of you.”  


“If I was omega-like, my Alpha would be here, fucking me, not asking about my wardrobe.”  


Hux doesn’t give up so easily, though. “How open is your pucker, love?”

“You could park a TIE in it.”  


“Put a finger in for me. Slip it in… see how easy it enters you.”  


“Hux…”  


“Kylo, _trust_ me.”  


He moves the pillows, propping his hips up, and pushes a hand under the clothing. He’s definitely getting slicker, and he whimpers at how sensitive he is to the touch, wishing it was Hux doing it, instead. “W-why won’t you?”

“I’m going to be there any moment, but I want you all nice and ready for me. You think you can do that? Finger your slick hole wide for me, get it ready to take my knot. You think you can stuff your fingers in, so I can lick them clean while I slide right into you?”  


Holy shit, but that tone does things to him. Kylo bounces on the pillows, whining. 

“Kylo?”  


“T-two ffffffingers, Alpha,” he pants, riding them and wishing it was Hux’s cock spreading him. That wonderful pressure, the way they lock together as he’s flooded with seed, gushing, spreading, filling, stretching.  


“Good boy. Move them inside of you. Put a third in, and spread your lovely hole for me. Let me hear the sounds your body makes.”  


Kylo nods, struggling to push the third finger in to any depth. He can’t brush against his prostate, but he _can_ spread his opening wide, and bend inside like a knot. “Maker! Please, Alpha, please! Need you. Need you so bad.”

“You’ll have me, soon enough. I’ll pull your fingers out, and slide there, instead. My lips on your neck, reminding you that you’re mine. Brushing the hair from your face, and telling you how beautiful you are.”  


Kylo howls, and claws at the bed. “Alpha… Alpha please… please can I touch my dick?”

“Because you’ve been a good omega, yes. You can have one orgasm while you wait for me, but you lie in it, if you have it. You lie in your own semen and slick, and you hold your omega passage wide for me when I get home.”  


From ‘yes’, Kylo’s already been touching himself. He jerks his cock furiously, losing any grace as he pushes his ass and dick between his two hands, his forehead in the mattress as he climbs up onto his knees, making an A on the bed. 

He’s almost at his climax when the door opens, and the smell of his Alpha makes his body tense, and he cries out in pleasure, knowing Hux will take care of him, now. 

One hand slicked, the other streaked in ejaculate, and he holds his hole wide for the taking, shuddering in anticipation.

Hux does not disappoint. (Better late than never.)


End file.
